User talk:Flood12345
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :EightyOne (talk) 01:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'm having problems! Hey, Locust Bomb page and Maria Santiago page say that I edited that pages but I not edited! I think some person is using my account to edit. I think is a vandal but in the worst case, it can be a hacker! :Hi. I have checked the history of both these pages and nowhere does it say that this user ever edited them. These pages are not listed in your contributions either. It is most likely that you encountered a glitch, they happen every now and again. If this continues to happen, leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if there is a bigger problem. If you are still concerned them I suggest you change your password, or if you want I can block this account and you can set up a new one. Thank you for bringing this to light.--EightyOne (talk) 19:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Goodjob On the Jacinto's Remnant page.--Jack Black 16:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! - Flood12345 16:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't we need a COG-Stranded War? - Flood12345 16:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) COG-Stranded War Right now we are working on fixing the E-Day pages and making a page for the Human counterattack with the Hammer of Dawn but the major problem the pirate stranded groups do not represent all the Stranded, since the land base ones are cowards when they see a Gear.--Jack Black 16:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixing? Does they have problems? - Flood12345 16:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::We always thought that the Hammer of Dawn was on E-Day. But it was a year after the events.--Jack Black 16:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's right, Jacinto's Remnant Flashback Storyline explained that. - Flood12345 16:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::But the issue on the Stranded issue we have two pirates groups attacking the COG and each other.--Jack Black 16:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I know where to put that. Why not in an Aftermath section on the Locust-Human War? - Flood12345 16:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::We do not the war is over per say. Since there will be a 3rd novel and 3rd game at least (Epic viewpoint on seques is making them until there is no more profits). We are in a rock and hard place.--Jack Black 16:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I will leave that idea "Stranded". - Flood12345 16:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Just an FYI (no one is mad) If you are going to move a page please tell an admin before hand. We tend to freak out when it pops up in recent change.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) RE:Gametemplate Its an error in the coding. I'll look into it.